Water-dispersible granule (abbreviated WDG) pesticide formulations are known. These formulations are desirable because they avoid the use of potentially toxic solvents and permit the use of easily-disposable paper containers or water, soluble containers. In addition, such formulations are less dusty than wettable powder formulations. As a result, potential exposure of pesticide applicators and the general public to the pesticide or solvent is thereby reduced. Dispersible granular pesticide formulations are typically prepared by blending premilled, water-insoluble, active ingredient, dispersing agents, disintegrating agent and wetting agents in an aqueous suspension. The aqueous mix is extruded to form granules which are then dried to yield the final product.
A dispersible granule herbicide composition designed for dispersion in a liquid carrier should ideally have a high content of active material, should be resistant to mechanical breakdown into a dust (attrition) should be readily dispersible in the carrier and should then form a dispersion which is as stable as possible, requiring a minimum of subsequent agitation to maintain homogeneity.
It would be desirable to produce a product with higher attrition resistance and correspondingly less dust formation resulting from normal handling including bagging, shipping and loading and provide good dispersional stability in spray solutions. Such a product would have improved qualities in terms of less worker exposure hazard to the pesticide due to the formation of smaller amounts of dust.